the idol is my boyfriend
by kyung-12
Summary: "Debut? Exo?" dengan nada yang sama namun kata yang berbeda dari dua tahun lalu aku kembali bertanya. setelah teaser pertamamu keluar, kamu datang dengan kaca mata hitam, setelah music videomu yang pertama rilis, syal dan topi menjadi aksesoris tambahan saat kita bertemu. pair: kyungsoo x you


terinspirasi dari lagu vixx-don't want to be an idol

happy reading...

-all you pov-

Uap panas dari susu vanilla yang masih panas mengepul hangat menyentuh hidungku. Aku memejamkan mata, menyesapnya perlahan, merasakan hangatnya melewati tenggorakan sampai perutku, berharap cairan ini juga menghangatkan hatiku. Ku lihat sekitar, ini masih cafe yang sama, tempat duduk yang sama, minuman yang sama, juga senja yang sama. Ku pandang lurus bangku kosong di depanku, aku menunggu seseorang menempatinya, sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu, hanya saja hari ini yang ku tunggu tidak datang dengan cara seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

"_Tring..tring" tanda pintu cafe dibuka. Seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun, masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya menghampiriku. Menampilkan senyumnya yang selalu menawan, memancarkan kepolosan tapi disaat yang sama juga meneduhkan. _

"_Noona, maaf aku terlambat.." ucapnya sembari duduk di depanku._

"_Gwencahana..aku juga belum lama" yang tetap tersenyum untuknya._

_Beberapa detik kami habiskan untuk saling menatap, sampai kemudian pelayan datang membawa dua cangkir susu vanilla tanpa dipesan sebelumnya. Kami sudah sering datang untuk saling menemui di cafe ini. Kami akan selalu duduk disudut jendela yang menghadap jalan, membiarkan orang yang berlalu lalang sebgai pengganti detik jarum jam. Kami juga selalu memesan susu vanilla yang sebenarnya tidak ada dalam menu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk hanya meminum itu, sehingga pelayan cafe sengaja menyediakannya hanya untuk kami. Dia sangat menyukai susu vanilla, tapi aku... aku menyukainya karena dia juga menyukainya._

_Dia sedikit menyesap susunya, matanya berbinar menandakan berita gembira yang akan ia sampaikan padaku. Tapi, melihat binar matanya entah kenapa terselip ketakutan yang entah atas alasan apa berada di hatiku. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam tasnya, menunjukannya padaku._

"_Trainee SM?" aku membaca sekilas isi suratnya._

"_Iya noona, aku diterima sebagai trainee! Trainee SM noona, manajemen terbesar saat ini, bukankah ini akan mempermudah langkah menuju mimpiku, mimpiku akan musik, mimpiku akan menyanyi, aku akan mendapatkan mimpi itu!" kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mengebu-gebu sambil mengenggam tanganku, menyalurkan bahagia yang tidak terkira._

"_t. ..bagaimana bisa?" ucap terbata karena ragu, bukan meragukan kemampuanmu, tapi ada ragu pada kesiapan hatiku._

"_Noona ingat waktu kemarin aku menang lomba menyanyi?", aku mengangguk, "setelah mengantar noona pulang, tidak sengaja aku melihat audisi dari SM, aku mencobanya, dan..tring! aku diterima menjadi trainee" ia menjelaskan masih dengan kebahagaian yang membuncah._

_Ia masih terus tersenyum padaku mengengam tanganku, dan tangan lainnya mengantar cangkir pada bibirnya. Aku juga tersenyum, senyum yang mengisyaratkan bahwa aku ikut bahagia atas langkah besar menuju mimpinya. Tapi..aku juga meragu dalam arti senyum itu, dalam senyumku ada kilatan ketakutan yang semula samar menjadi lebih kuat, takut kehilangan dia. Ku eratkan genggamanku padanya, menyiratkan ketakutan itu, tapi kurasa dia tidak merasakannya dan mengartikannya sebagai bagian dari kegembiraanku. Melihat senyumnya, aku mengatakan pada ketakutanku untuk diam sejenak tidak menganggu waktuku dengannya._

"Hai! Sendirian aja?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, ku tolehkan wajahku ke sumber suara.

"Ah, iya. Kamu sama siapa?" tanyaku padanya, padanya? Dia? bukan..bukan pemuda empat tahun lalu itu. Saat ini yang memanggil dan kemudian duduk dihadapanku adalah temanku.

"Aku bersama nan namjachinggu, ah itu dia!" temanku melambai pada seseorang laki-laki yang kemudian menghampiri kami. Setelah sedikit perkenalan, aku mengobrol ringan dengan mereka, sejenak melupakan dia. Atau tepatnya..berusaha sejenak melupakannya.

Di tengah obrolan kami, sayup-sayup ku denggar hiruk-pikuk di televisi, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada televisi, dan tersenyum sendu menemukan dia disana, pemuda empat tahun yang lalu.

"Ahhh, mereka exo kan?" sebelum aku kembali merangkai senyumnya empat tahun yang lalu, teman di hadapanku ini mampu mengalihakan pandanganku kembali. Tanpa ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, dia kembali berkata. "kamu tahu exo?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya diam, seandainya aku mempu mengangguk atau menggeleng untuk pertanyaan sederhana ini, tapi aku hanya mempu diam.

"Ehmm..pasti kamu tidak tau tentang mereka, kamu kan selalu belajar, pasti tidak sempat memperhatikan para idol!" aku hanya tersenyum, hatiku menjawab 'aku memang tidak sempat memperhatikan para idol, karena sudah ada satu idol yang menyita semua perhatianku'.

"Mereka itu boyband dibawah naungan SM Enterteiment, kamu tahu manajeman artis terbesar saat ini, ahh kamu pasti tau Super Junior atau SNSD kan? Mereka itu ada dibawah nauangan SM Enterteiment. Boyband ini sudah dua tahun semenjak debutnya, dan lihat..konsernya selalu ramai, sepertinya mereka semakin terkenal yah walaupun ada beberapa masalah. Ahhh pasti menyenangkan sekali mempunyai namjachinggu yang sedang terkenal seperti mereka" aku tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasannya, setipis lukaku yang juga menyertainya.

"Jadi, kau tidak senang punya namjachinggu seperti aku?" pacarnya merajuk pura-pura cemburu.

"Wae? Kau cemburu? Ish kekanakan sekali" temanku mencubit hidung pacarnya, dan mereka tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa melihat mereka, tapi hatiku menertawakan diriku yang saat ini berpura-pura tertawa. Hatiku kembali mengingatnya, pemuda empat tahun yang lalu. Benarkah semenyenangkan itu mempunyai namjachinggu seorang idol?

"_tring..tring" tanda pintu cafe di buka. Seorang pemuda menghampiriku. Menampilkan senyumnya yang selalu menawan, memancarkan kepolosan tapi disaat yang sama juga meneduhkan. _

"_Noona, maaf aku terlambat.." ucapnya sembari duduk di depanku._

"_Gwencahana..aku juga belum lama" yang tetap tersenyum untuknya._

_Beberapa detik kami habiskan untuk saling menatap, sampai kemudian pelayan datang membawa dua cangkir susu vanilla. Kejadian ini seperti deja vu, aku seperti pernah merasakannya dua tahun yang lalu. Tempat yang sama, kejadian yang sama, pemuda yang sama, senja yang sama, minuman yang sama, hanya pakainya yang berbeda, dia terlihat kasual dengan setelan hitamnya kesukaanya._

_Dia sedikit menyesap susunya, matanya berbinar menandakan berita gembira yang akan ia sampaikan padaku. Dan jika deja vu ini benar maka aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia meraba tasnya, menarik risleting tasnya, semua gerakan terasa melambat bagiku, aku memejamkan mata berharap bukan surat yang akan ia tunjukan padaku. Namun, ketika ku buka mata, sebuah surat (lagi-lagi) ada di hadapanku, aku menatapnya, matanya mengisyaratkan aku untuk membukanya._

"_Debut? Exo?" dengan nada yang sama namun kata yang berbeda dari dua tahun lalu aku kembali bertanya._

"_Iya noona, aku akan debut! Setelah dua tahun masa trainee ini, akhirnya.." ia berucap lega._

"_Kamu yakin?" Dan lagi-lagi keraguan itu datang, sekali lagi bukan karena aku meragukannya, tapi aku meragukan hatiku yang apakah akan tetap baik-baik saja._

_Tatapannya sedikit berupah sendu, "ehmmm..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukankah artinya ia juga ragu? Tapi..."aku yakin noona, yah walau mungkin aku sempat melarikan diri beberapa waktu lalu, tapi alasan aku kembali dan menerima debut ini noona tahu kan?"_

_Aku mengangguk berkata dalam hati 'aku tahu, ini karena mimpimu, seberat apapun kamu akan tetap kembali pada mimpi itu, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya atas keraguanku dengan kalimat yang sama, apakah seberat apapun nanti kamu akan tetap kembali padaku?'_

_Aku melihat tangganmu sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, masih erat mengenggamku, tapi matamu sudah berpaling pada kedaan di luar, seakan berkata kamu tidak sabar berada di luar sana menggapai mimpi itu. Aku kembali menelan pertanyaan keraguanku atas dirimu, mengatakan pada rasa ragu itu untuk sejenak menyingkir membiarkan aku meresapi genggaman tanganmu._

_Aku kembali menatap surat yaang masih dalam genggaman sebelah tanganku. Mengeja nama panggung untukmu._

"_D..O" (Di..O) aku berucap lirih, dia tersenyum masih memandang ke luar. Aku juga memndang lagit senja, akankah nama ini mengubahmu, do kyung soo ku?_

Surat yang kamu bawa dua tahun lalu itu, bukan hanya mengubah namamu. Tapi juga 'kita'. Sikapmu tidak pernah berubah, masih begitu menawan dan mempesona. Dan sesekali kita masih berjumpa di tempat, kedaan, waktu dan cara yang sama, membuat aku berkali-kali merasakan dejavu, tapi disetiap dejavu selalu ada perbadaan yang membuat aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak berada di empat tahun atau dua tahun yang lalu, setelah teaser pertamamu keluar, kamu datang dengan kaca mata hitam, setelah music videomu yang pertama rilis, syal dan topi menjadi aksesoris tambahan saat kita bertemu. Aku semula menganggapnya lucu, menambah kesan imut pada dirimu, tapi lambat laun semua kelucuan itu sirna, karena bukan lagi aksesoris yang ku dapati bertambah dalam dirimu, tapi bahkan kamu tidak bisa lagi datang, karena mereka semakin mengenalmu. Dan sepertinya rasa takutku empat tahun lalu dan keraguanku dua tahun yang lalu kembali hadir menenggelamkan separuh ruang hatiku.

Kita masih sering berjumpa di senja yang sama, hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku akan selalu duduk di sudut tempat yang biasa, memandang bangku kosong..

"Tring..tring" tapi bukan lagi bell cafe yang menandakan kamu datang, tapi ringtone hp ku. Iya kita bertemu hanya lewat suara, tanpa saling menatap atau mengenggam. Kamu akan menceritakan segala rutinitas, meminta saran atas penampilan, menanyakan keadaanku. Aku akan menjawab baik-baik saja. Tetapi kamu tidak pernah bertanya tentang takut dan raguku, dan ketika aku mengatakan baik-baik saja, aku akan meremas ujung bajuku, menyalurkan rasa takut dan ragu yang tidak tersampaikan. Bukan aku tidak mau menyampaikan, tapi tegakah diriku membalas lelehan keringat atas mempimu dengan kalimat takut dan raguku, pantaskah?

Lewat suara, bukan surat yang kamu berikan, tapi langsung dengan kata-kata.

"_Noona, aku dapat tawaran untuk debut akting, ada film dan drama, haruskah aku ambil?" tanyamu, meski aku tak melihatnya aku tahu kamu sedang tersenyum disana._

"_Ahh..chukae, kalau kamu pikir itu bagus ambillah" ku remas semakin dalam ujung pakaianku._

"_Baiklah aku akan menerimanya, ahh..tapi akan ada kiss scene nya, noona tidak cemburu kan?" ucapnya sedikit menggoda_

"_aish, jinjja? Kalau begitu tidak boleh" aku menjawab godaannya dengan nada pura-pura marah tapi sebelah tanganku masih dengan meremas ujung baju dan menggigit bibir bawahku menahan sesuatu dijung mataku._

"_ish noona, aku janji akan profesional, kkk" dia sedikit terkekeh. "aaahh noona waktunya aku tampil, sudah dulu ya, saranghae" seperti biasa dia tidak akan menutup telepon sebelum aku menjawabnya._

_Aku mengingit bibirku semakin dalam yang mungkin akan membuatnya luka, dengan kemampuan yang masih tersisa ku jawab "na..do".."pip" dan detik itu juga yang ku tahan di ujung mataku mengalir. Tanganku masih mengenggam telepon dan yang lain menahan isakan dari mulutku. Aku menangis, menangisi diriku yang tak mampu bersandar padanya, menangisi diriku yang hanya bisa berpura-pura cemburu. Tidak bisakah ku katakan bahwa aku benar-benar cemburu, tidak bisakah aku katakan bahwa aku menginginkannya berhenti dari semua langkah menuju mimpinya, tidak bisakah aku katakan aku takut dan meragukannya, tidak bisakah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku menangisi dirinya saat ini, tidak bisakah? Dan ku gelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri, tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang akan menyakitinya._

"Hahahaha" tawa dihadapanku membuyarkan kepingan-kepingan memori dari dua tahun belakangan ini. Aku kembali tersenyum, miris di dalam hatiku membandingkan diriku dengan mereka. Temanku dan pacarnya berpamitan pulang padaku, ku katakan aku masih ingin disini dan mereka meninggalkanku.

Ku tatap nanar kembali televisi menampilkan dia, pemuda empat dan dua tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sangat aku kenal.

"Tring..tring" aku menoleh masih berharap pemuda itu datang, tapi yang ada hanya segerombolan siswi yang masuk dan langsung berada di depan televisi, menghalangi pandanganku.

"Kyaaa.. kai oppa, keren!"

"Omo..omo sehun oppa kadar tampannya bertambah"

"Lihat suho oppa, woahhh"

"Chanyeol oppa, aigooo"

"aish..diam kalian, aku mau mendengar part d.o oppa" deg, jantungku bereaksi mendengar nama itu. Suaranya terdengar, suara pemuda itu, kyung soo ku. Sebelumnya tak pernah ku sadari jika suaranya mampu mempesona banyak orang diluar sana, aku tahu suaranya indah, tapi tadinya kupikir suara itu indah hanya karena aku menyukainya, hanya karena suara itu mampu menenangkan kegelisahanku. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya..aku tersenyum mengejek diriku sendiri

"Pegangi aku, ahhhhhh...d.o oppa tersenyum, lihat mata bulat dan bibir hatinya, ahh aku mau d.o oppa" seorang siswi terlena pada pemuda itu. Aku menahan tawaku, tapi kemudian sadar bukankah itu senyum yang selalu ia berikan padaku?

Mata bulat dan bibir hatinya. Iya aku kembali tidak menyadarinya. Selama bersamanya aku pikir mata yang bulat itu karena pancaran ketulusan. Aku pikir bibir hatinya terbentuk karena aku mencintainya. Semua ku pikir semua tentang dia itu kewajaran dan aku memandang dia indah karena aku menyukainya, tapi ternyata semua itu adalah pesonanya.. iya aku terlambat menyadarinya. Lalu apakah aku benar-benar mengenalnya?

"Baekhyun oppaaaa, daebak!" teriakan seorang siswi mengagetkanku.

"Bukankah baekhyun oppa sudah bersama taeyeon onnie? Kamu masih suka padanya?" tanya siswi lain. aku menegang..takut dan raguku kembali menggerayangi hati dan tubuhku. Detik berikutnya aku hanya mampu menunduk mengatasi getaran tubuhku. Ini hal yang sama saat aku pertama kali membaca berita tentang mereka. Aku takut, aku ragu pada diriku. Melihat betapa fans sangat mencintai idolnya, hingga tega menghempaskan seseorang yang menjadi pacar idolnya. Menghempaskan orang itu dengan kata-kata kasar dan makian, bahkan meneriaki idolnya sendiri pengkhianat. Tubuhku bergetar, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika fans dari pemuda itu tahu jika kami selama ini bersama. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisku. Membayangkan dia akan ditinggalkan oleh fansnya, membanyangkan dia di maki, tidak aku tidak akan tega.

Tapi itu semua bohong, getaran dan keringatku bukan karena aku mengkhawatirkannya, egoiskah jika aku memikirkan diriku. Aku takut fans nya memakiku, aku takut bahkan uraian air mata saja tak akan sanggup menghadapi mereka, dan aku ragu apakah ia akan masih bersamaku jika itu terjadi..aku takut dan ragu. Ku pejamkan mata, mengusir semua rasa itu, aku rela mati rasa, asal aku tidak takut pada keadaan dirinya, asalkan aku tidak ragu pada dirinya.

"Tring..tring" hp ku berbunyi, ini sudah saatnya kami bertemu lewat suara. Ku kuatkan hatiku, menghela nafas berharap takut dan raguku tidak sampai terdengar getarannya dalam suaraku.

"Yoboseyo"

"Nonna?"

"hnn"

"wae? Gwaenchanyo?"

"ehmm..nan gwaenchana, wae?"

"anii, hanya saja seperti ada yang berbeda dari suara noona, jinjja gweanchana eoh?"

"nee..Gokchonghajima"

"Nonna, nega neomu neomu bogoshipo, hemm"

"Jinjja? Tapi nonna tidak merindukanmu, kkk" aku melihat siswi yang bergerombol tadi sudah entah kemana. Aku masih melihat dirimu diatas panggung. Tersenyum, senyum yang sama, mengalirkan suara indah, suara yang sama.

"Ish noona, ahh nonna mianhe aku harus segera naik panggung, besok ku telepon lagi" suaranya terdengar terburu-buru. "noona sarangahe"

"na.." "pip" sambungan sudah terputus. Dia tidak lagi menunggu aku membalas ucapan cintanya. Aku menatap bangku kosong itu lagi.

"SARANGHAE!"

"SARANGAHE OPPA!"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalaku pada televisi, aku tahu itu suaranya..suara yang sama. Dan pasti senyum yang sama. Ia mengucapkan cintanya pada semua orang, dan akan banyak orang yang kan mampu membalas ucapannya dengan cepat. Tidak seperti aku yang ragu. Tanganku terkulai melemah menjatuhkan hp yang semula ku genggam. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi, aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada siku tangan yang lain, mengalirkan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir tiada henti "saranghae..hiks..saranghae..nado saranghae kyungsoo-ya..hiks..nado" ucapku lirih. Seiring jingga senja yang semakin memudar aku bertanya 'kata cintanya pada semua orang dan cinta yang diberikan fans padanya samakah dengan ucapan cintanya padaku? Samakah dengan cintaku?'


End file.
